


Wanted: This Can't Be How the Story Ends

by Duke of Life (Witch_of_Shadows), TerminallyCancer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forced Relationship, Hemospectrum, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Shadows/pseuds/Duke%20of%20Life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCancer/pseuds/TerminallyCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. It rules Alternia. The color, the shade. But, Hundreds of sweeps ago, Candy Red 'mutants' had a purpose and were coveted and protected. At least, until one condesce got jealous and removed them from the Hemospectrum forcing the 'mutants' to run as they were hunted down and culled. The so called Candy Red Mutants were erased from history and all talk of them were banned. It was a secret that has been protected by generations of Condesces and heiresses. Nowadays, trolls go their entire existence without ever realizing that there are mutants.</p>
<p>Fast forward in time. To a young Candy-blooded troll and his Violet-blooded matesprit as they run from the culling drones straight into a conspiracy that could change Alternia forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: This Can't Be How the Story Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first story on here. I hope everyone likes it. I'm really pumped about this. XDD

Prologue:

It was still. The very ground seemed to hold it's breath as the only light, coming from a small crack in the surrounding wall in the tenebrous cavern was interrupted. A further stillness surrounded everything in sight as a diminutive troll squeezed their way into the cave. They seemed to slump as soon as they got to the other side, panting harshly in the pervading silence. The small troll took a second to look around the black grotto, their eyes adjusting to the harsh change in light as they clung to an object against their chest like it was the most precious of jewels. The troll strained it's ears listening to the sharp clicks and whirls that seemed to coming closer. 

They whimpered in pain, clutching their side where blood was leaking profusely. The troll coughed causing more of the bright fluid to bubble up between it's lips. The troll shook it's head trying to clear the opaque whiteness that seemed to encompass it's vision more and more as every second passed. They finally spotted what they were looking as their eyes landed upon a large group of small, colorful grubs, each wriggling in tune to a song only they could hear. 

They looked down at their precious package one more time before removing the dark suncloth of their cloak from around it, revealing a miniscule grub, easily only reaching half the size of smallest grub inside the room. You could easily mistake the small one as one of the others, if it weren't for the bright cherry red that encompassed the grubs body. The young troll leaned down and kissed the grub lightly on it's forehead, smiling when the wiggler squirmed in their grip happily. 

The troll coughed once more, splattering the cloak as they brought it up to cover their mouth. They began to painfully struggle to their feet and shuffled over to the group of grubs and laid it's precious cargo gently next to the other grubs before crawling over the hole in the wall once more. The young troll, barely standing at this point, looked back to the only bright red spot in a field of rainbow, frowning as they saw the tiny grub struggle to get back to them It's mouth uttering small squeaks in distress. Tears began to fall down their face , before they turned away beginning to remove itself from the wrigglers' presences. They barely had a chance to utter a shriek as a large claw-like appendage shot through the troll's chest pulling it from the cavern, leaving nothing but a splattering of bright candy red.

The young grub began to loudly scream and struggle over to the hole, not noticing a young jade-blood run into the room, hearing the distress in his voice. She stopped in her tracks as she spotted the red splattering the room in a macabre painting. The girl finally noticed the odd grub and reached down to pick him up gently, bringing him up to her face to inspect. Her heart hurt for the pitiful creature, knowing that even if the other grubs left him alone, he'd be culled as soon as the lusi came to pick out their charges. 

She shook her head, knowing jade-bloods were not allowed such thoughts as it interfered in their work, but as she looked once more into the little red grub's face, she began to feel her heart swell. She knew that she couldn't leave this grub to die in the caverns. 

So she ran. She ran from the caverns. She ran from the very duty a troll of her status was required to fulfill. She left a life of luxury and material things for the one thing no troll could buy. A wiggler like no other. 

And as she looked down upon his tearstained face and wiped away the tears and blood, she knew without a doubt it was the right choice. She knew that this young mutant was made for greatness, but he had to live to achieve it. She looked down at him again, before mirroring the actions of the young troll who gave up their life to save the life of this small gift, giving him a light kiss upon the forehead.

Porrim Maryam, known to most as the Dolorosa, smiled again before opening her mouth to speak. 

“Your name will be Kankri Vantas, and you, my little one, will be SIGNLESS.”


End file.
